clickertalefandomcom-20200214-history
Napstablook
Napstablook (or ClickNapstablook as some may prefer) is the first mini boss/boss in Clickertale 2. Napstablook can be located in the Ruins, being the 3rd stage you will encounter. Napstablook's fight is not a clicking fight (a fight where you need to click the enemies to defeat them), and instead is timed - Doggo's head will eat the HP bar in time. Attacks Since Napstablook's battle is timed, the attacks are also scripted and will be the same every time, not based on RNG, also the attacks are mostly synchronized with the leitmotif, and listening to it will prove helpful as you fight Napstablook. Napstablook begins the fight with a cutscene showing ClickGaster corrupting/possessing the unfortunate ghost, the leitmotif will change abruptly from the official Ghost Fight to a remix of it. Attack #1: '''Napstablook will start the attack once the tune reaches a beat, a ring of tears will fly out of Napstablook, having little space between them to sneak through. At the same time, Napstablook will rapidly spread tears in various directions. The tears spawned from Napstablook (not the ring) moves incredibly slow and will barely reach you, thus you only need to dodge the ring of tears - which luckily gets slower when it reaches near the border, easing the attack much more. '''Attack #2: As the next phase of the music begins, Napstablook also changes his attack to firing tears at a mediocre rate in all directions, similar to the first attack - except it's much faster and missing the ring of tears - It is still easy to dodge. Attack #3: '''The next attack begins when the tears spawned previously vanished into nothing, and Napstablook spawned much quicker tears, while it may not be that difficult to dodge, it is still a risky business if you want to save HP for Napstablook's final phase. After the third attack, Napstablook will stop attacking for a moment as a Dapperblook starts going down on his head. Give yourself a break before the second phase of attacks. '''Attack #4: '''When Dapperblook touches Napstablook's head, prepare to move in circles, because Napstablook will shoot homing tears from it's eyes, the best way to counter this attack is simply moving in a small circle near Napstablook. Don't be crazy in your spin, do it gently, or else the next attack will get you. A tip for this attack, try to be on the diagonal sides of Napstablook in preparation for the upcoming attack. '''Attack #5: '''After the homing attack, the tears will not home in anymore and flies in the direction it was going in previously, Napstablook will now shoot streams of tears from both of his eyes rapidly, you can counter it the same way as '''Attack #4, by moving in a gentle circle - except that you cannot go crazy anymore. Attack #6: '''This is why you must be in the diagonal sides of Napstablook after '''Attack #5, Napstablook will shoot tears in four directions in a plus insignia. Try to be close to Napstablook to ease following the attack. Attack #7: '''Napstablook will reuse '''Attack #3. Attack #8: '''The tears now grows short in quantity, but they will start to jerk left and right of them. Making the attack much harder than it seems to be at first since it distorted your view on their directions. '''Attack #9: '''Napstablook will fire a slow-moving cluster of tears with little space between them. It's a typical slow bullet hell, and will help if you had played any version of Touhou. '''Attack #10: '''Napstablook will end his attacks with reusing '''Attack #7, but much faster than before. Caution must be taken since the tears from Attack #9 will cease to disappear. Quotes Napstablook ....... 'Napstablook '''impressive....... 'Napstablook 'thanks for saving me from clickgaster........ 'Napstablook 'this means a lot to me..... 'Napstablook 'boooooooooo.... '